Santa Daddy
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: A semisequel to One Christmas Eve. Alyssa Malfoy seeks reassurance about Santa's identity. A post DG story.


**Title:** Santa Daddy

**Author:** Mikayla Angeline

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Draco, Ginny and other Harry Potter-related characters and concepts are not of my own creation and belong to their respectable owners.

**Summary:** Semi-sequel to One Christmas Eve. Alyssa Malfoy seeks reassurance about Santa's identity. A post D/G story.

**Author's Notes:** It's only been a few years since I last wrote anything. I'm hopefully going to be back on the fanfic scene, but I'm not promising anything. Given the time of the year and the response to One Christmas Eve, I decided to finally write a follow-up on that story. It would help if you read that first before this one. Hope you all enjoy! )

**Santa Daddy**

Alyssa Malfoy was not happy at the moment. In fact, she was so upset that not even her favourite ice cream flavour topped with her favourite kind of chocolate, whipped cream and even a cherry on top would make her feel any better. She glared at the boy standing in front of her.

"My daddy is too Santa Claus!"

William Weasley was not happy at the moment. In fact, his favourite type of cake filled with chocolate and topped with frosting and sprinkles would not help to make him feel any better. Well…maybe it could. But he didn't have his favourite dessert at the moment, so there was no way of making him less upset. He glared back at the girl in front of him.

"He is not!"

"He. Is. Too!" With every word, Alyssa stomped her foot. Her red hair, caught up in braids, bounced with every stomp. Her cousin made her so mad. Just because he was a year older than her, he thought he knew everything. But this time, Alyssa knew that she was right. Her daddy had told her so.

Will rolled his eyes. Alyssa could be such a brat. He didn't know why he bothered sharing his toys with her. She's a _girl_. Actually, his mum made him do it whether he wanted to or not. Will crossed his arms, "You're a liar and I don't want to play with you anymore."

Alyssa gasped in outrage. How dare he talk to her like that? When her daddy heard about it, Will would be sorry. He could probably turn Will's red hair green. "I'm not lying and I never wanted to play with you anyway."

"Fine, if Uncle Draco is Santa Claus then how does he get all those toys for us kids?" Will asked her. Ha! He showed her. How was she going to answer that question?

She smiled, "That's easy, my daddy has lots and lots and lots and lots of Galleons, he can buy all the toys."

Will frowned, "But Santa doesn't buy toys, he has Elves who make them."

Alyssa gave it some thought, "Daddy has a lot of House-Elves. They could make toys if they wanted."

He still would not believe his cousin and paused for a bit, his brow furrowed with intent. There was no way Alyssa's daddy was Santa Claus. His daddy would tell him it Uncle Draco was Santa.

"How does he deliver all those gifts to all the kids around the world then?" Will asked triumphantly. There was no way she would be able to answer this one.

"Duh! My daddy is the bestest Wizard ever. He can use magic to do it" she boasted.

He couldn't believe she answered all his questions. But Will still refused to believe her. And he finally caught on to something that would prove, once and for all, that Uncle Draco wasn't Santa Claus.

"Uncle Draco can't be Santa. My dad loves Santa but he doesn't like your dad. So he isn't Santa Claus. There, see? You're a liar."

Her jaw dropped in shock, then, "Fine, I never want to talk to you again, William Weasley!"

Alyssa promptly burst into tears and ran downstairs towards the living room, in search of the one person who would prove she was right. Her hysterical cries for her father silenced the others in the room as they watched the girl rush into Draco's arms. Most turned back to their conversations as he took her daughter to the couch in the corner of the room. They were used to these occurrences by now.

After a few moments of calming Alyssa down, Draco ventured to find out the problem, "What's wrong?"

She sniffled and looked up at her daddy sadly, "Will didn't believe that you're Santa Claus even though I said I saw you with my own eyes."

Draco looked amused before schooling his face into a serious expression and nodded as Alyssa continued her story, "And then he asked how you got presents for all the kids and I said you had lots and lots of money, that's how. Then he said that Santa's elves made toys and I told him that you probably get our House-Elves to make them. And then he asked how you delivered your presents. Of course, I told him you used magic 'cos you're the best wizard ever. Boys are stupid." She finally paused to breathe.

Throughout her speech, Draco managed not to smirk but then he caught his wife's eye who raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head slightly, letting her know not to worry. He brushed back Alyssa's bangs and laughed at her comment about boys.

"Come on, Lyssa, boys aren't so bad. I used to be a boy."

His daughter rolled her eyes at him, "Don't be silly, you can't be a boy, you're a daddy."

"Right, sorry, how silly of me," Draco said amusedly.

"And then," she said a bit forcibly to return her daddy's attention to her story, "Will said you can't be Santa 'cos Uncle Ron doesn't like you!"

Draco almost snorted, but restrained himself. That would be unbecoming. He looked down at Alyssa, and said a bit sternly, "Now, what did I tell you about me being Santa?"

Alyssa pouted, "That it's a secret."

"Right. You can't go around telling everyone I'm Santa."

"But Daddy," she whined, "he was saying Santa is going to bring him a broom for Christmas and I know you won't give Will a broom if you won't get me one."

Draco was glad Ginny wasn't around to hear this. She always did say Alyssa took after him. Not that it was a bad thing, in his opinion, but somehow Ginny thought otherwise. Back to the matter at hand, nobody upset his daughter and got away with it.

"Oh really?" he said, "Well, I'll tell you what I'm getting your cousin and your Uncle Ron but you have to promise not to tell them and promise not to tell anyone else I'm Santa."

Alyssa nodded and Draco leaned down, whispering into her ear. Her eyes widened and then she giggled.

"Now, I think there are cookies in the kitchen," he told her and before he knew it, she was gone.

Ginny walked over as their daughter ran out of the room. She sat down on the couch next to Draco, leaning against him as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"So what was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"I was just thanking our daughter for helping me out. I finally know what to get your brother and his son for Christmas," he replied, finally allowing himself to smirk.

"Oh, and what will you be getting them?"

"Coal."


End file.
